falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ministerio Civil
. Formerly an important part of the municipal government, the ministry is just another army by 2281, once responsible for condoms and phamplets, now responsible for Jeans and landmines. History The Civil Ministry of Tamaulipas was created sometime in the 1950s, responsible with serving and educating the people of the region on sexual and social issues. Often controversial with their contemporaries, it was often filled with idealists, political rivals, and boy-scouts, ensuring an efficent bureaucracy. They operated within their budget until the morning of October 23rd, 2077. Fortunate enough to be in a mandatory meeting in Confrence Room B, they were shielded from most of the radiation, with only a little penetrating the basement via airduct. Intially mistake the blasts for earthquakes, they were stunned and horrified when they emerged to see the city burning, with mushroom clouds on the horizon. One of the bureaucrats regained his senses and yelled for the others to get inside, which they did in a hurry. It would not be fast enough for some however, as they fell prone to the radiation. About half of the sick died, while the others would turn into ghouls, locking themselves in their offices as their skin peeled and hair fell out. Their emergence greatly shocked their colleagues at first, but after some fast talking, they managed to convince them they were the same. Their attempts to raise others had failed since the bombs fell, and many who had left for their families had not comeback. It was in this atmosphere that Ramon "Remi" Oxavacus, the highest level surving bureaucrat called the ministry together. He told them that the world would not be same, and that these times would be bad, but that they could manage by sticking together. Intially his words were ignored as yet more hot-air for some blowhard, but after a raid by a group of raiders, they began to take him more seriously. He began to reorganize them to various tasks, the most important of which was aleays the gathering of information. Culture The Ministry and it's ghoul director try to maintain a decent level of morale within the district, and as such they invest in the creation of pinatas and posters, to remind the people a hint of color, as well as bring back a sliver of their heritage. Their headquarters however, is a depressing blend of fortress and prison; with walls, guard towers and fox-holes that manage to accentuate the fading pastel paint on the face of the building. Those inside work around the clock to organize and manage their various 'projects' and 'agents', as well as try and help the citizens as best they can. Economy The Ministry accepts (and pays) in Pesos as well as caps, though their agents are open to barter as well. They have recently begun selling jeans as well, which have proved popular with the fashion conscience and those who appreciate clean clothes. They also expiriment with flat-costs on items ignoring inflation, though this has had little impact on their profits. Relations The ministry is hostile to all slavers, raiders, savages and generally unfriendly groups in the district. They also find themselves at odds with the other factions fighting over the ruins, though the do have a few friends among them. They focus on winning the hearta of the people, as well as the support of Blanca Viniegra and her arms consortium. Category:Groups Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas